Wilma Fujimaki
Wilma Fujimaki (ウィルマ•藤巻 U~iruma Fujimaki): is a middle school graduate with the aspirations of becoming a Pro Heroine. She was born and raised in New York City from where she hopes to continue her studies at Marvel High School. Appearance The young heroine known as Wilma is a slender, yet surprisingly toned woman stands several times above the average height for ladies in her country whilst carrying herself with a dignified posture which firmly affects the surrounding atmosphere with a confident allure. Often viewed and described as a stern beauty with a regal magnetism, something which can only be adored from afar yet never caressed as if she was some type of diety, a consequence forged from her publically direct and cold character. As an adolescent young woman situated in an esteemed family, Wilma is very well acquainted with the need for presenting herself a manner befitting of her position to not only her family and business but also her school, hence the reason behind almost always appearing using spotless pieces of garments. While her choice of attire can sometimes be deemed overly formal at times, or even the complete opposite depending on one's viewpoints, as her apparels usually take inspiration from school uniforms and can be deemed as too revealing or unprofessional, it's justified on the account of her studies and needs for accessibility to engage in combat at any time, making it a necessity above all else whilst also presenting herself as formally as possible for the public and business partners. Being in possession of an appearance that is in of itself quite presentable and notable amongst the crowds, some of her more distinguishing features is by far of more natural origins such as her raven black hair, which is frequently adorned with a white, horn-like hairpin on the left side of her head as naturally keep the hair at bay from her blue eyes. In terms of other accessories, it is most regularly non-existent for daily usage but more so for special occasions or meetings, but the young woman otherwise prefers to not have any at all as they're more often seen as a hindrance and nuisance than anything else. In terms of her physical appearance, it is no wonder that many underestimate her capabilities for environmental activities whilst also brewing jealousy over the looks befitting that of an empress or a blockbuster actress. Her fair skin from her childhood years still linger across her body, yet under closer inspection, it becomes evident that she has developed well-toned features throughout her time growing up as her legs showcase a perfect mixture of both grace and stability. Wilma's great care and weight for the way she presents herself in the public eye whilst also keeping herself in shape prompts her to use clothing that hides the features that she's developed, only ever really showing it amongst classmates or gym lessons within an enclosed environment. Upon which it would show off a well-toned and lightly muscular build that sports a slender body frame with a slim waist, accompanied with flared hips, taut buttocks and more distinguishable shoulders than one might expect. Like with any other human being in a modern society, Wilma's set of attires differs depending on the company and state of affairs that she's in or about to enter. As a student, it is unmistakenly clear that she would most commonly be spotted wearing a school uniform bearing its colors as to better distinguish themselves from other academic facilities. This coordinated outfit with a dark blue hue to it consists of a slim fitted jacket designed for female students, something which is very much apparent due to it V-shaped with 2,5 lapel measurements, slim shoulder base, a tapered chest and overall shorter in length when comparing it the male version. Yet, while the uniform is usually made up using an orange color scheme to accompany the blue colors, Wilma has chosen to instead replace them in favor of yellow colors instead. This is then characterized by the use of a milky white undershirt with sleeves slightly longer than that of the jacket and no tie to accompany it. Rather making the most of a thick navy blue bow tie that circles around her neck like a collar, sporting a golden emblem as well. On top of the usual attire however and something that usually spots her out from the rest of the school in terms of clothing is the short, maroon-and-black plaid cape Wilma carries around her neck, a piece of garment that was given to Wilma by her sister's husband, otherwise brother-in-law and temporary mentor, as good luck just prior to entering the school. Continuing with the lower parts of her attire which displays that of a short skirt with the same color pallet as the jacket, making it clear to spot the holster on her right thigh that is sometimes used for carrying small equipment or items. And finally for her school uniform, Wilma can normally be spotted with a pair of knee-length black leggings, with the left one featuring three horizontal red stripes near the top as a way to create inconsistency amongst the crowds whilst also making up for the holster on the opposite leg; finally wearing a pair of yellow dress shoes that compliments the buttons with the same color scheme. With this in mind, the attire in of itself isn't all that different from that of Wilma's everyday attire as wears the same getup with the exception of preferring plain black colors. As with almost every Hero in the industry, Wilma is in the possession of her own Hero Suit from which she adorns whenever there are events or classes that makes it a requirement, making it an occasional getup until she has graduated as a full-fledged hero. The Hero Suit which decorates Wilma's body is one of a traditional military uniform, something which springs from her personal interest in influential leaders during wartime and her lineage as a family originating from the Edo Period. The uniform is respectively split up into three sections, the top, bottom and what is usually referred to as additional agendas. The entire uniform is made from a mixture of rayon, nylon, and cotton, which creates the black double-vested jacket that covers Wilma's entire upper body, even to the point that the sleeves are pulled back for decorative purposes; followed by a broad belt which surrounds her waist and visually separates the jacket from the plain, yet somewhat baggy pants of the same color. Instead of wearing the plaid cape that she wears using her school uniform, Wilma instead adorns a long military cape that reaches just above the ground in maroon whilst also having firm collar spreading outwards; a piece of garment that is kept in place using a round cape pin in golden colors, accompanied by golden threaded ropes circulating her body and resting just above her shoulders. Upon her head is a military cap showcasing a large emblem with golden borders stretching outwards. This golden pallet can also be seen all across Wilma's uniform as the buttons, belt buckle and boots share its colors; with the exception of the dark grey gloves made from silk. Gallery File:Nearó.Wilma08.png|School Uniform File:Nearó.Wilma03.png|Everyday Clothing File:Nearó.Wilma04.png|Hero Suit Personality History Synopsis Abilities Ways of Combat Hand-to-hand Physical and Mental Abilities Overall Abilities: Keen Intellect: Quirk Justitia (ユースティティア Yūsutitia"): is yet another Emitter-type Quirk in the world of heroes and villains, this one being capable of targetting objects or people using vocal commands into a duo that's then connected together like magnetic field. With one being the "northern" and other being the "southern" power unit, the user can express the selected partners to either close, further or completetly stop the distance between them. As previsouly mentioned and unlike that of one of the parent quirks, the user aren't forced to engage in close quarters and make contact with two things in order to make the pair but can instead rely on expessing their intentions using their voice: Making it possible to announce the name of two individuals, a pair of objects or one of each before a link is created between them via different labels— commands such as "Green tunic" and "Ugly scarf" is enough to differentiate two objects as it utlimatly depends on the user's mental note of the entity itself. When dealing with objects that appear identical then it falls to the user of having a mental note on which object is what, such as number one and two, in order to distinguish and set them apart. In other cases then it can also be solved by being more specific in their command, such as the area that's being afffected, location and noticeable features. Naturally it is easier to do so for people as they usually already have something to identify and set them apart, often in the form of names, titles or distinct outward appearances. Much like most quirks, Justitia can be quite flexible with the right driver behind the wheel and be performed on the user and make them part of the duo. As an example it would allow the user to effectively close or distance the gap between themselves and target, even if it's on higher ground as they'd be elevated to their position. The quirk has showcased few restrictions on the subject of how it can operate these "northern" and "southern" power units as it can take effect on any duo as long as their mass remains relatively the same once applied— a blessing when comparing to that of its other parent. It ultimately makes Justitia out to be a very effective Quirk in one-on-one skirmishes, when chasing down a fleeing individual or rescuing them. The user is limited to only being able to two targets at the same time, meaning that it can't operate with several pairs at the same time but has to do so selectivly and in turns. They are furthermore unable to make use of this quirk should their mouths be covered or otherwise unable to utter letters as their mind, and by extention the quirk itself, can't execute commands without the proper preparations. Whilst not being restrained on their body's physical strength when it comes down to performing the quirk itself, it does make it a lot harder to perform for extended periods of time— such as long travel distances or frequent use without proper rest as it drains their body like it would any other activity. The same being the case when the duo isn't as exhausted as the user and are actively resisting its usage. It is also absolutely crucial that the duo's whereabouts in question are known to the user as false information will not work when performing this quirk. Expanding on the previous mention of there being few limitations depending on the mass between the two targets; it's most obvious counterbalance is the fact that it can't affect that which is solidified to a larger object or area, such as a building or trees as they're rooted to something larger than themselves. This is shown even further should the one of targets add a new mass after being selected, making the difference to large between the duo and thereby cancel the effect or otherwise need to perform it again. Finally, similar to its parents, while the quirk can be applied to gas, fluids or particles, it's very much limited as they would have to them in its entirety for it to work. Thus, controlling the waters from a puddle is possible but an ocean or lake are impossible to touch. Equipment Relationships Family= Sahara Fujimaki: Brad Fujimaki: |-| Students= |-| Others= Quotes Trivia *Wilma’s appearance is based on Niihashi Noel from the Burn the Witch manga. **Her Hero costume and appearance are however based on Demon Archer from the Fate series. *The character was transfered from another MHA Fanon, with differences made to her personality, background and quirk. Ultimately making the appearance the only thing still retaining its original concept. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters